Rise of the Frozen Family
by MikiChanlove
Summary: Jack and Elsa are happily married with their 3 kids. Annie who is 3 years old and she loves playing with Olaf. Anne who is 10 years old and who likes playing with her gadgets. And then there's Jelsa who's sixteen years old who is the smartest girl in school. They are an inseparable family who meets danger but also discovers one of the greatest thing in life. (Jelsa) (Frozen)
1. Chapter 1 - The Lie

**FROST: Well i guess my life starts today! Every time i wake up i always hear and see my beautiful children's, Jelsa, Anne and Annie.**

**I got 3 lovely children Jelsa, Anne and Annie and of course my lovely wife Elsa! Our kids doesn't know about our powers because since we had our oldest kid (Jelsa).**

**"Elsa do you know where my shaving cream is?"**

**"Honey i just don't know right now, I'm getting the kids ready for school"**

**(kids playing and eating)**

**"Oh! i found it honey you don't have to find it" Frost said.**

**"That's good Jack"**

**Jelsa: MOM! Annie is bothering me i'm eating my food!**

**Annie: I was just asking that do you want to build a snowman?**

**Jelsa: No!**

**Elsa: Annie we don't have anytime to build a snowman your sister has to go to school.**

**Annie: Ok bye.**

**Elsa: Jelsa go to your room and get your things were going to school now.**

**When Jelsa went to her room she saw this black mist going around her room she was afraid and couldn't shout because it was dusty and dark Jelsa fell through the ground weak.**

**Elsa:Why is your sister taking so long Anne could you please get her.**

**Anne: Okay mom.**

**Annie:Could Olaf come with us?**

**Elsa: We cant bring him to school honey.**

**Annie: But why?**

**Anne:MOMMM!**

**Elsa rushed to go outside the van and saw Jelsa weak and pale.**

**Elsa:Jaaacckk!**

**Jack: why are we shouting are names?**

**Jack went down to look and she saw Jelsa weak pale and scared.**

**Jack:911! call 911!**

**Elsa:Really Jack,,**

**Jack:We have no time for jokes, go start the car we have to go to the hospital!**

**The family rushed but when there were in the highway there were in a big traffic. Jack has no choice but to fly Jelsa to the hospital**

**Jack:Should i do it?**

**Elsa nodded "we have no choice" **

**Jack went somewhere dark when no people there and fly Jelsa to the hospital.**

**Annie:Where is dad going?**

**Elsa: To the hospital.**

**Annie: They left us?**

**Elsa: Your dad has to take the... the...the bus!**

**Annie: Isn't that slower?**

**Elsa: The bus is super fast so don't worry **

**Annie: Wow a shooting star!**

**2 hours later Elsa, Annie and Anne arrived the hospital**

**Elsa:What did the doctor said?**

**Jack: He said that Jelsa is..is...is doing fine she just fainted because she dehydrated**

**Olaf: Is Jelsa doing fine?**

**Jack:She is doing fine Olaf.**

**Pass afternoon they went home safely and took Jelsa to take a rest.**

Author: get ready to chapter 2 I tried doing my best of making a story it was fun making :D


	2. Chapter 2 - The Dust

**When Elsa woke up,Elsa went to Jelsa's room to check up on her.**

***knock *knock**

**Elsa: Jelsa are u awake?**

**Jelsa opens the door**

**Jelsa: Im awake mom**

**Elsa: Oh, Why are you wearing your outdoor clothes? Are you going somewhere?**

**Jelsa: I'm going to school.**

**Elsa: You have to stay home! Look at you, your still pale and weak.**

**Jelsa: Please mom i really have to go to school! I already missed a lot of school work and i'm bored doing nothing.**

**Elsa: Play with your phone! come on your still weak!**

**Jack heard Elsa shouting so Jack woke up.**

**Jack: Olaf! get off of me, your so heavy.**

**Olaf: But i like hugs.**

**Jack stood up and went upstairs to check on Elsa.**

**Olaf: Come on Jack, i know you like me.**

**Jack: Why are you shouting so loud you know people are still sleeping!**

**Elsa: Because of Jelsa! She is still pale and weak and she wants to go to school**

**Jelsa: Because i don't want to miss any school work!**

**Jack: Elsa stop blaming your kid and you Jelsa i can just go to your school and pick up some work.**

**Jelsa: Ok dad.**

**Elsa: Im not blaming her im just being...**

**Jack put his finger on Elsa's lips telling her to shut up**

**Olaf: Jack i'm waitiinngg.**

**Jack: I will be right there Olaf**

**Jelsa and Elsa made a weird look**

**Elsa: Olllaaaffffff! i'm gonna get youu!**

**Elsa run and tried to catch Olaf**

**Jack: Your mother is just jealous.**

**Elsa: Jack! I heard that**

**Jack: Oops**

**Jelsa: ahahahahah dad you make me laugh now i feel better can i go now**

**Jack closed the door**

**Hours past Jack asked Anne and Annie if they want to come to pick up her sisters homework**

**Annie: Can Olaf come?**

**Olaf: Please can i come?**

**Jack: Okay fine.**

**Anne: I can't come dad i have to finish my 432 Candy Crush**

**Jack: Oh! What! your'e on. . . . on level 432! **

**Anne: It's fine dad i just started 2 weeks ago **

**Jack: 2. . . . . 2 . . . weeks ago? I'm on level 10 and started last month. Oh i know you have cheat cheats? Well if you do can you please help me i would want to beat your mom she's level 11.**

**Anne: Your level 10!? Level 10 is so easy dad! and by the way i have no cheat cheats**

**Anne started walking away and started playing with her phone **

**Annie: Are we going to ride a car?**

**Jack: No, were going to walk it just 10 minutes away.**

**Annie: Ohh, okay then dad.**

**Jelsa: Dad you going?**

**Jack: yeah **

**Jelsa: Please tell the teacher that I'm absent because I got sick okay?**

**Jack: Okay. Let's go Olaf and Annie!**

**10 minutes past they were already inside the school everybody was weird-ed out by Olaf**

**Random person: Who is that?**

**Random guy: I heard a story that there was a snow man like that a hundred years ago but i think its not real.**

**Random girl: It might just be a stuff toy.**

**Annie: Olaf pretend your like a . . . . bear**

**Olaf: Okay then **

**Jack: Annie faster**

**Annie: Dad help me i tried caring Olaf but he's too heavy!**

**Jack: Come on Olaf ride my back**

**5 minutes later after talking to the teacher **

**Olaf: Why are they weird-ed out of me? Is there something wrong with my body? I know that I'm made with snow but I have a soul to!**

**Annie: Dad! look at Olaf! he's crying :'(**

**Jack: Aw Olaf your not weird your just like one of us who has a heart and a family like Annie, Jelsa , Anne and Elsa**

**Annie: How about you dad?**

**Jack: Oh of course me!**

**3 hours past they just got home**

**Elsa: Glad your home we were so worried about you why did you guys took so long and why do you look like you so dehydrated?**

**Jack: As..as..ask does kids! (cough cough cough )**

**Elsa: Here drink some water, Annie! what did you do to your dad**

**Annie: Nothing we just played with the snow but...**

**Elsa: But what?**

**Annie: Olaf though that the rock was snow so he actually throw the snow to dad that's why dad run like a girl screaming " ouch ouch ahhhhhh"**

**so yeah that's why he was out of breath.**

**Elsa: Oh, Olaf you have to be careful ok?**

**Olaf: Okay girl!**

**After their dinner they went to sleep but Elsa couldn't sleep so she woke Jack for an important question**

**Elsa: When i was cleaning Jelsa's room i saw this black dust**

**Jack: Maybe. . . . . Shes just playing with some time toys when she's bored right?**

**Elsa: I don't really know because after the doctor check up she was acting weird lately like she wants to go to school she's like paranoid**

**Jack: You know what, you should sleep now you think so deep it just might be a dusty toy**

**Elsa: The dust, It's like mysterious! I feel like i never seen a dust like that you know Saandyyyy Ma...**

**Jack put his finger on her mouth **

**Jack: Elsa let's sleep its 4 am in the morning we have to wake up early.**

**Next Morning**

**Elsa: Jack wake up!**

**Jack: Wh..att?What the.. **

**Elsa: This! This! is the dust i keep seeing!**

**Jack: No! No! No! It cant be happening! **

**Elsa: What?**

**Jack: It could be Pitch! **

**Elsa: Who is Pitch?!**

**Olaf: Eww, Whats that is that a boom shilaboom**

**Jack and Elsa looked at Olaf weird-ed out**

**Olaf: What you looking at me do i have any dirt on my face?**

**Elsa: yeah you should clean it up.**

* * *

Be ready to read chapter 3 I tried doing the story the best as i can.


End file.
